


dreaming

by ominthe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Second Person, lapslock, poem, some allusion to thanatos having a crush :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominthe/pseuds/ominthe
Summary: hypnos is the god of slumber and zagreus never sleeps.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	dreaming

you are the daemon  
of slumber  
  
and he never  
sleeps –  
  
  
  
  
(like the water he  
rises from every time,  
always moving  
  
  
around it.)  
  
  
you don’t let the  
sentiment pass your  
grin but this is just   
another sense  
  
in which he escapes –  
one more way  
  
  
you’ll never have him  
  
  
  
  
  
and  
it makes you think that  
maybe he’s the god of  
  
elusion, and he’ll  
dodge every attempt  
to pin him in place –  
  
  
  
 _(oh, you know_  
  
 _from your brother’s_  
 _beloved butterflies_  
  
  
 _that you aren’t the_  
 _only one left_  
  
 _yearning.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it's of no consequence.  
  
some things are just  
the fates’ design, the  
true  
  
illusion found in the hope  
that wakes every time his  
gaze finds you waiting  
  
at the edge of that  
red river.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(and yet –  
  
  
it is not beyond him  
to slip from the grasp  
of expectation.  
  
one wiser would forget  
the wish that he will  
one day find a place to  
rest beside you,  
  
  
  
but it has always been  
your nature  
  
  
to dream - )

**Author's Note:**

> "why did i write a fan fiction poem" idk man why not i don't make the rules. i just think zagreus should sit down sometimes bc he makes me tired
> 
> i inhabit [twitter](https://twitter.com/omynthe)


End file.
